DOWN SYNDROME, a Kim Possible Fanfic
by kaiokken
Summary: Something's not right with Ron. And Kim's about to find out just how bad a sitch it really is. Rated T for mild substance/ drug abuse themes...
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and associated characters are copyright Disney.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back for a bit... trying a new story... not going to be very long or dealing with any enemy battles... but read as it goes and please review...

* * *

DOWN SYNDROME

* * *

(Cell phone rings)

_"Hello?"_

"Hey there…"

_"Hi…"_

"Wow, well aren't you exited…"

_"How's college doin?"_

"It's cool… just can't wait for next couple of weeks so I could come see you…"

_"Don't you mean visit your family? That should be more important…"_

"Hey! This is the girlfriend talking to you here… or are you trying to blow me off?"

_"No… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…"_

"It's no big…"

"…"

"You there?"

_"Yeah…"_

"What is it? You're being really awkweird…"

_"Nothing's wrong… everything's fine."_

"I know you better than that. Whatever it is, promise me we'll talk about it."

_"No, really… it's all good. I'm rockin good…"_

"Liar liar pants on fire…"

_"Not that it ever seems to stay on anyway…"_

"Ok now you're freaking me out… What's the sitch Ron?"

_"I'm sorry."_

"(Sigh) For what now?"

_"…Everything."_

"Ron?"

_"I gotta go. Mom's calling me downstairs for breakfast…"_

"Um, ok. So, see you soon?"

_"Yeah..."_

"Love ya"

_"Ditto."_

(Cell phone cuts off)

Nothing about the conversation felt level. Actually, it was far from. It didn't take a rocket scientist, for lack of a better term to figure it out. Kim laid in her room of her apartment in England, where she was attending the prestigious Cambridge University for almost two years now. It was initially bittersweet for her. On one hand she had a scholarship for one of the best educational facilities in the entire world… she would be in a new city, meet new people and have fun at it. On the other hand, there was home… more specifically Ron, who she left behind. He told her that he was ok with everything, but good old female intuition and Ron being himself, proved mostly otherwise. Every time they spoke on the phone, or when she visited, he was so exited, constantly jabbering like a monkey in a tree, for once again, the lack of a better term… that is however, until she had to go. She constantly had to yell at him because she had an important assessment to complete or that she'd miss the flight and he wouldn't let her go. It wrenched her heart to do it, but she had to…

But never in the time has she been studying, that Ron ever sounded that sad… and what was with the apologies? Just then something else came to mind…

("Wait a minute, it's 3am over there. He _did_ brush me off… so not like him. We're gonna have a good chat about that…")

But it wasn't time to dwell on that. It was morning there… time to get breakfast of her own and ready herself for final term examinations… Ron had to sit on the back burner for a while.

**Two weeks later, **

Kim was on a plane back to Middleton. She couldn't help but feel exited… she was going home. Exams were done and she had a long summer ahead to enjoy. Yet something else was gnawing at her… Ron hadn't called her since their last conversation. She found that to me more than just a weird sitch. She called for him a couple times but only got his voice mail. Of course, she left a couple but he never returned them.

("Ron, you got some 'splanin to do when I see you…") She thought a bit peeved.

Somehow, she resigned herself to the thought that he was just being overly dramatic about everything, as he had in the past couple years so far. She remembered on the few missions they had in between the time that he'd whine and complain about how hard it was that she wasn't around…

"_Aw KP, It just isn't the same without you…"_

"_Ron it's been two years! Deal with it!"_

"_Hey, easy for you to say! You're going back to the Fancy College after this…"_

"_It's a university Ron…"_

"_Same thing isn't it? I'm just gonna be here… you know, the Smarty Mart Employee of the month. Imagine how deadbeat I must sound next to my smart girlfriend!"_

"_Ron! Maybe it's time you really grow up… for real! Get a grip!" _

"_Sorry…"_

It was one of the few things that irked her about him… his complaints and complaints. But deep down, she loved him without end. She usually would try to take it all with a pinch of salt. After all, he has been there for her as long as forever… and despite the issues they have had along the way they always worked great together. But once again, she remembered the conversation she had with him two weeks before… he didn't complain, he didn't whine… he just sounded... lost. And worse than that, he brushed her off. He never really did that to her. But no matter what the sitch, they had plenty of time to talk about it when she got home.

**Six hours later,**

"Kimmie Cub!"

Kim was met by her parents at Middleton International Airport. It was 9pm. She hugged them dearly.

"Mom, Dad!"

"Honey, how was your trip?"

"Just a little tiring, but no big."

"Well let's get you all up and back home…" Her dad said, picking up her bags.

She was as always exited to be home, to be greeted by the ones she loved… wait a minute! Ron didn't come to meet her! He never missed meeting her when she came in… he usually was more exited than everyone.

"Mom, where's Ron?"

"I'm not sure honey, I thought he'd have come along with us to meet you. It's not like him…

"This is beginning to be so the drama" Kim stated quietly. They all embarked on their way home.

What would cause Ron to act this way? He wasn't responding to her joyfully, he didn't return her calls; he didn't meet her at the airport. Then from the remotest part of her mind, paranoia set in…

("Is Ron cheating on me? NAH! He said he'd wait. He wouldn't just go find someone else… I mean, who'd want to be with Ron Stoppable?")

Right there she stopped. She couldn't believe she asked that question. Ron was with her, Kim Possible… the hero. And if he could be with her, then why not someone else? Immediately, she began to fume…

"Kimmie cub, are you ok?" her dad roused her from her thoughts as they drove.

"Just a little mad at Ron…I mean, it's not like him to not call me or not meet me here…"

"Yes, something has been going on with him. I wanted to have a talk with him since he was fired from Smarty Mart, but…"

"WHAT? Ron was FIRED?" Shock took over Kim like she was staring down the barrel of a six shooter…

"Yes honey… didn't he tell you?" Her mother enquired…

"NO he didn't! How long ago did this happen?"

"Well from what we heard, over a month now…"

Now Kim began to get a little bothered… this was so not like Ron. Her parents continued to tell her, how they heard from the gossip, that there was an incident where the animals fell sick to the point of dying. The owner, Mr. Smarty was inspecting that time and was of the opinion that Ron wasn't feeding them. Ron denied to the core, but when he was demanded to produce his records of the feeding times, he could not as he constantly forgot to… not to mention that he began to be late for work and not doing all his duties specified…

"Well that does sound like Ron actually… he has his moments"

"Maybe, but it wasn't the reason for the animals…"

"What do you mean?"

Her father continued to tell the story, that Ron ended having a heated argument with Mr. Smarty, who promptly fired him, also making sure to tell him that he'd never find another job at least in Middleton. But almost a month after Ron left, it was found that the feed supplied was of a severely bad quality. Ron was cleared, but he never went back… or didn't care.

"But he didn't say anything to me! Why would he do that?" Kim said anxiously…

"Perhaps he didn't want you to worry too much honey. Remember, you had your exams…" Her mother responded.

In that respect, she understood. It wasn't easy to pass anything in Cambridge and you had to give your full attention to detail. But still she would have just wished that Ron would have told her… She was as much a part of his life as he was a part of her. Eventually they got home and Kim was greeted by her brothers. She was so happy to see them, but deep down it felt… incomplete. Ron wasn't here. But she would have to wait until tomorrow to contact him… The combination of jet lag, standing long lines of customs and baggage took their toll on her. She just changed out of her clothes and lay on her soft bed…

("Ron, don't worry. I'm here… no matter what, I'm gonna be there for you…")

Her thoughts trailed off in a smile as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Kim Possible and associated characters are copyright Disney

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Next morning,

Kim found that she had slept quite late. The fact that she was used to waking up in UK time caused her to wake up all after 2AM. She constantly did so, till she was too tired to. Eventually, when she did get up properly, it was already midday. She had a shower and ran downstairs for breakfast… or more likely, lunch.

"Morning dear… how did you sleep?" Her mother greeted her at the table smiling

"I wish I could say like a log, but the log kept rolling over…" Kim replied.

Her mother snickered a little, then brought her some food. And oh did she miss her cooking. Living on your own you have to pretty much fend for yourself. But when you're home, you're home. Everything is just that much better when you can be back… the food, family, friends… friends?

"Ron!"

Kim said loudly as her eyes were quick to make four with her mom's

"Did Ron call? Did he visit?"

Anne watched her daughter with just a little disappointment…

"No honey, he hasn't called or passed by. To be honest with you, I find that a bit strange…"

Now Ron was the type of guy, once he knew his girlfriend was home, to be the first person through the door. Kim's parents found it amusing initially at how enthusiastic he was to see her every time. But the last time James had to stop him in his tracks when she came home at three in the morning from a long delayed flight and he was just as enthusiastic to visit then. He had to threaten him by promising the black hole trip. Ron was disappointed, but understood. Maybe he was afraid to come see her knowing that…

"Yeah, but it's like after lunch… I don't think dad would have a problem he coming here now…" Kim said…

"Well, maybe you should go pay him a surprise visit…"

Kim wanted to hear nothing better… but just then, the familiar tone came ringing out of her wrist… it could only be one person…

"Wade!"

"Hey Kim… long time no… see heh heh heh…"

Kim watched him puzzled…

"Well it was a joke…"

"More than limited audience…"

That was met by a frown and narrow eyes from Wade…

"You're no fun…"

"No big… so what's the sitch?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to see how you were doing since you got back in…"

"I'm ok, but Ron hasn't even been here to see me. It's just not like him…"

Wade looked away briefly and quickly looked back at Kim, hoping that she didn't catch on to that… but it was already too late…

"Wade… you know something… spill…" She said it coldly and interrogatively. Of course Wade was quite a bit nervous…

"Well, I think something wrong with him…"

"Wrong? What do you mean wrong?"

"Well by now I figured you heard about the Smarty Mart incident…"

"Didn't they clear him of it?"

"Yeah. Turns out the feed supplier mistakenly supplied bad batches that caused a severe sickness in animals. The company had to recall everything…"

At this point Wade looked down a bit…

"But Ron never went back. He's been drinking and stuff..."

"Drinking?" Kim said shocked. Her mother heard it as well, equally as shocked…

"Ronald drinking? That isn't like him at all…" Anne began thinking what could be going on with him… using her analysis as a doctor and psychiatric knowledge…

"But I don't think it was the Smarty Mart incident that caused it…" Wade continued saying

"What?"

"Well I mean he's been a little down since you left, but he seemed to have some trouble at home with his parents as well… We'd chat now and again, but slowly, we lost touch… at least until there were missions to be done…"

Just then, Kim remembered the last few missions they were on. They were fewer in comparison to high school days, which for Kim was quite a blessing. But now as she came to think about it, she found that Ron was always drifting off and constantly she had to yell at him to keep his head in the game. The last mission Kim was almost killed, when Ron was supposed to press a button to stop an automated crane from smashing her into a wall. She barely had time to use her laser lipstick to free herself and escape. Of course she didn't take it lightly with Ron, who was trying to explain what happened. But she didn't want to hear. They worked it out in time, but now Kim began to wonder just how long now Ron has been in this frame of mind…

"Wade, can you locate Ron's signal?"

"He's at home. He hasn't left there or two days now…"

"So defiantly not Ron… I'm gonna go see him."

"Keep me informed…"

And with that, Wade faded out of the screen on her wrist kimmunicator. Now all sorts of thoughts had crowded Kim's mind, not to mention her mother, who heard the entire conversation…

"Kim, when you find Ron I want you to bring him here so I could talk to him…"

"Mom?"

"I have a feeling he may need more than just advice…" And in her words Kim realized that her mom was in her concerned professional self… which made Kim all that much more worried about Ron…

"You think he's lost it?"

"I don't want to worry you, but yes. He could be a mental illness…"

Those words alone made Kim rise from her chair and rush out the house. She went to the garage, where the sloth was covered. As she raised the cover off, she noticed the driver's door that once bore an unsightly scrape. She remembered it was from Ron. While she visited one time he tripped and fell over with her bag, causing the scratch. It was an eyesore and Ron cowered, apologizing to Kim, in fear of her letting him have it. But though she was peeved, she said it was no big. But Ron still apologized… even leaving the equivalent of three months salary to repair the damage. This added to her now major concern over the mental health of her boyfriend. She got in and drove over to his house. As she reached the front door of the Stoppables, his mom greeted her.

"Kim, I'm glad to see you. Come in…"

She had that look of relief in her eyes. Something Kim wasn't expecting to see…

"Mrs. Stoppable, is everything alright?"

"I don't know. Something's wrong with Ronnie. He's been acting strangely… he's just been staying in his room, he goes drinking now and he snaps at everyone…"

"That's not like him at all…"

"Yes and I'm worried. He hasn't been home for the past three days…"

"What? But I thought he was here…" Kim said incredulously

Mrs. Stoppable shook her head. She spoke with Kim about his newly found drinking habits and even an incident where Ron hurt Hana, his adopted sister. She and his father returned one night to see her crying in Ron's arms and he was saying to her that he was sorry. They yelled at him greatly for this and he just silently went to his room. Then one day he just walked out of the house, saying he was going out for a trip. It's been three days now…

"And he hasn't called you all?"

"He left his phone here."

"I've gotta find him…"

"And that's why I'm glad you're here… maybe you can reach out to him…" His mother said confidently…

Kim was awash with worry. She couldn't figure why Ron was going along the path he did, but her mom's words came back to her about it being a mental illness. Just then, a familiar squeak came from behind. Kim turned to see Rufus jumping onto her shoulder and crying…

"Rufus? What's wrong?"

Rufus motioned her to come to Ron's room. When she entered, she saw what looked to be a war zone. Clothes all over, things broken and strewn all about. In the corner near the window, was what looked to be a small cloth stained with dried blood. Rufus then pushed her to a trash bin where she found a small book… a diary to be exact…

"Ron wrote a diary? Weird…" Kim noted…

She sat on the bed and began to open it. What she read, would come to haunt her for a long time to come…

"_August 10__th__:_

_Well, KP's on her way to jolly old England. I guess it's cool. I mean she's the star and well I'm just nothing. But at least I have her. She's my dream girl and well I hope I'll always be her dream guy…"_

She turned some more pages, each time the letters seemed sadder. She read another

"_Christmas XXXX_

_I messed up and scratched KP's car. I think she's gonna kill me, but she says it's no big. I don't believe it. I dunno why I keep messing up. I hope it doesn't mess things up for us…"_

(Flips some pages)

"_March XXXX_

_I really messed up this time. Kim told me I had to grow up and quit this continuous whining. She's right. All I ever do is whine and complain. But what made it worse is that she almost died today. We were battling Dementor and she got caught. I tried to press a button to release her when she shouted for me to, but it wouldn't come on. She got away thankfully and wouldn't you know it, the button came on after that. She was really ticked off with me. Maybe my screw ups are gonna get the better of me one day… I hope she'll forgive me for it. But for now she's not talking to me…_

Kim sat there speechless… she remembered how he kept apologizing but considering she almost died, she was really angry at him. She turned more pages… and more saddened words…

"_May XXXX_

_This has to be one of the worse days of my life. I got fired from the Smarty Mart today. Mr. Smarty told me I'll never work anywhere in Middleton again. I remembered that I fed the animals… I love animals… why would I try to harm em? Or maybe I did. I didn't even write the reports or schedule. I'm such a screw up… I dunno what's happening to me. Even Mom and Dad hate me right now. Hana was running on the ceiling and slipped… I tried to catch her but I lost my balance and got her leg, causing her to hit her head. She was crying when mom and dad walked in…They yelled at me for hurting her. And said I wasn't being a good son. And you know what's the hardest thing? They're right. But It's not all bad…I seemed to have an acquired taste for Vodka now… and I still have KP… I guess…_

("He guessed?")

Kim felt her heart wrench. She could feel his hurt. But the last log was the one that brought tears to hr eyes…

"_June XXXX_

_Well, it's official… everyone hates me. Nobody trusts me and most of all I SUCK! Seems like all I have now is just Vodka. Life means nothing to me anymore. Mom and Dad want me out cause I'm a bad influence to Hana, I don't have a stupid job thanks to that idiot Mr. Smarty… oh wait, no… that's my fault. Oh man everything is my fault. And I now realize that KP doesn't trust me either. It's been kinda fun to cut myself… it seemed to be fun. But I felt this stinging I my neck last time and I cut it. Guess what? It was a microchip. I didn't know how I got it, but I figured out that maybe that's how Kim and Wade used to find me all the time. So not even they trusted me and for this long…I have no one. It's like they all put on a Barkin head and are all trying to get at me…No. I'm the problem and it's time to end it. Time to take that trip to the other side. Nobody's gonna miss me anyway…So I guess… that's it. No more Bueno Nacho, no more Kim, no more missions, anything. I just hope everybody will be happy once I'm gone… actually, they will be._

"Oh no… Ron."

Kim now trembled. She just pieced together the words of the diary and what his mother said about a trip. She cried there on his bed, wishing there was something she could do… maybe some words she could have taken back, maybe be there to be more understanding… just then, her wrist rang again…

"Kim, it's mom. Get over to the medical center now!"

"Ron?"

"Yes… he tried to commit suicide…"

* * *

Author's Note: Well as you can see, this is where I'm going with this... may only have one or two chapters left... but may have to put down for a while. Just found out another family member died for me this morning... It's hasn't even been six bloody months since my Dad died... it's just all too much. So look out for the next if not final chapter soon.

Peace.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Kim Possible and all associated characters are copyright Disney.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for your kind words. It's not an easy time and it sucks when you've already lost someone and now you have to deal with everything all over again, but we do everything on day at a time.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Moments later,**

Everything passed in a blur. Kim pushed the sloth for all it was worth to the Middleton Medical Center. She took Ron's mother, Hana and Rufus along, as they would reach there quickly. They already contacted Mr. Stoppable before they left and he was already on his way. Rockets screaming, the sloth was actually airborne, beating all the traffic that was in the vicinity.

("Thank you tweebs")

They arrived at the hospital in no time. The three females and Rufus all ran to the main desk, where they met up with James, the tweebs, Wade and Mr. Stoppable, who arrived just moments earlier. Now all focus was on one thing… where was Ron? The one person that could accurately answer them was heading towards them… but with tears in her eyes. It brought silence to all around.

"Everyone, let's go to the waiting room…" She said calmly.

Those words sat comfortably with no one. It sounded as if the worst news was about to be said to them. But they would wait to hear it from Anne herself. As they all got to the private area, she broke the news to them…

"Ron apparently tried to commit suicide. He was found in an alley unconscious with his wrists slit. A razor was still in his hands. Nobody knows how long he was there, but the call was immediately made to us. He was rushed here and they've been working on him ever since… but unfortunately, I can't tell you anything more."

Anne paused to wipe her tears away for a second…then her voice changed to one of emotion…

"The surgeon told me briefly though, that he lost too much blood and that he has little chance of surviving the operation at this moment…"

James took his wife in arm… immediately, the Stoppables cried. Kim fought to not show hers, but emotions got the better of her... she broke down as well. Wade held Kim's hand and tried to console her. Strangely enough, Jim and Tim were the first to ask the question

"I don't get it-"

"Ron was a cool guy-"

"Why would he-"

"Wanna take his-"

"Life?" both said the last word in unison.

All stares focused on them, which was utterly nerve wracking to them, but little did they know, it wasn't so much them, as it was so much the everyone wanted to find an answer… of course other than Kim, who knew the sitch that was about to go down…

"I think everyone should read this…"

Kim reached into her pocket and held out the diary Ron was writing in. Everyone had a chance to browse through it. Many secrets were revealed, many inner thoughts came out.

"You placed a chip in our son?" Mr. Stoppable said angrily… forgetting the other things written in the diary

"It was to help keep track of him on missions…" Wade responded, trying to keep some of the heat away from Kim.

"So how do we know it wasn't some sort of mind control thing?"

"It's not like that… it's only a global position locator. We did it after Drakken and Ron were lost that one Christmas…

"But you didn't tell him! You broke his trust!" Mrs. Stoppable yelled

"And you both called him a bad son and wanted him out of the house!" Anne intervened angrily.

That statement made his parents quiet down. They knew deep down that they had a part in this as well…

"Now I don't know what's going on and I don't care. What's important is that there's a young man in there whose life we're trying to save! The last thing he needs now, is for everyone to be bickering about who is to blame! If he makes it and gets better, then we can all have this conversation with him. Agreed?

Everyone accepted, but Kim somehow felt most responsible somehow… a warm hand took her shoulder…

"Say a little prayer Kimmie Cub… for Ron." He father said…

Everyone silently did so. Kim bowed her head sadly and closed her eyes…

("I know I'm not exactly the one to come to you like this… I usually think I can do anything. But I couldn't stop this. I… I don't wanna lose him… not now. Please don't take him away just yet… please… if I gotta do the puppy dog pout to get you to, I will… but please… don't take Ron away from me.")

All silence was broken by the sound of the door opening. The surgeon operating on Ron revealed himself. Many eyes now came upon him…

"Hello… I'm Dr. Williams. Anne? What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise…

"Extended family…" She said with a brief smile.

"Well he may have to count on you being that…" He said bluntly…

"Ron… is he?" Kim started to say

"Alive? Yes… but he lost a lot of blood and was out for some time. It's a miracle that he even is still alive at this time…"

"So then he's going to be alright?" His mother asked anxiously

"Unfortunately, no. His vitals are still fluctuating and we have him in the ICU. And also, he has slipped into a coma…"

Everyone gasped. Ron was far from being ok. He could still die. Anne stepped to him…

"Dr. Williams, I need you to stabilize him as much as you can. We need to do some cat scans done as soon as possible."

"But Anne that will take some time before…"

"I know. Just do what you can…"

DR. Williams nodded and left the room. Anne turned to everyone there….

"We're all going to do what we can. But for now I'd like to have a read of that diary again…"

"What good will it do?" Kim asked

"It may help me save him…"

The Diary was handed to her. She looked at it briefly and then looked back at everyone again…

"There may not be a change for a while. I don't know if you all would like to stay …"

"Well we have to take care of Hana, so we'll head back. But please let us know if anything comes up further…" His parents stated. Rufus chose to go as well… it was hard on the little naked mole rat just being there…

"I'll head home too. Mom's probably worried sick." Wade said.

"Kim?"

Everyone faced her at this point. Nobody knew what was going on in her mind… her eyes were just full of tears…

"I have nowhere else to go…"

The statement actually brought some tears from the Stoppables and James, who never knew just how much Kim loved Ron. He always threatened him with the black hole theory to straighten him up and make sure he did the right thing, but he could see just how much Kim felt for him… he knew Ron loved her greatly, from the time he went to space to find her… but this whole sitch brought to light just how close they became.

"Alright, but when I say it's time to go young lady, I mean it. Understood?" Her mom said sternly

Kim nodded. And with that, everyone left except Kim and her mom. Anne took her daughter to her private office where she could at least lay down or watch some television. But she knew all she wanted to do was see Ron. But that was impossible at this time. Anne sat there and reluctantly read the diary given to her. Now the diary was not all about sad moments, but it had many wonderful ones as well. The junior prom was first in mind when they first came together. She smiled at reading it from Ron's view. She could tell the affection he had for Kim and at all the things they have been through. But her smiles gradually shortened as she read through later logs. His notes were beginning to show more and more about how he messed up and wanting forgiveness… It also showed something else… he was suffering from headaches. Now normally, it wouldn't have been something that would be of significance to everyone, but to Anne's trained eye, she formulated a theory…

("So that could be it…I need those CT scans…")

She took a moment to glance at her daughter. Her eyes were heavy… she slumped in the chair she was sitting in… she was listening to a song on her kimmunicator…

"Honey… what are you listening to?"

"Oh nothing… "

"Kim…"

"Ok, ok… it was the song we first kissed to…" It actually brought some more tears to her eyes…

"Honey, right now I need you to be focused… you need to bear up a little…"

"I know but it's hard…"

"And it's going to get harder if you don't pull yourself together now…"

"Ok."

"That's my girl…"

She walked over to her daughter and hugged her. Kim faintly returned it. Some hours had past when a call came in the room for Anne…

"Hello?… yes Dr. Williams… alright then have in sent for a CT scan immediately." She looked to Kim…

"Ron's vitals have stabled enough to have him get some CT brain scans…I'm heading up there now. I want you to stay here ok?"

"Like I said mom, I have nowhere else to go. Ron's here and this is where I'm gonna stay…"

Anne nodded and left for the CT room.

**One hour later,**

Anne returned to the room where Kim had fallen asleep. But quickly awoke when she heard the door open.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes. It seems he's suffering from a mental disease called SADR

"SADR?" Kim asked puzzled…

"Severe Articulate Depressive Regression" Her mother responded.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Kim Possible and all associated characters are copyright Disney

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Next Morning,

Everyone gathered once again in the waiting room at the call of Anne. Needless to say, Ron's parents and Kim didn't sleep much. Their eyes were all bloodshot and they looked as tired as they felt. Everyone sat together as Anne brought the results of Ron's CT scan.

"Judging by what I've found, all leads seem to point to what they call the SADR disease…"

"SADR? I've never heard of it…" Mrs. Stoppable commented.

"Severe Articulate Depressive Regression. And I assure you not many do. You'll be one of the seven percent in the entire world that will ever hear or experience what it is… the disease is extremely rare. It attacks the nerves of the brain, but it seems to attack the section that deals with emotion and attitude. The victim will regress into a slow, but advancing depression… headaches will come and tend to be painful, even brief moments of anger can occur. Short term effects are the depression may cause the victim to begin substance or drug abuse, drinking, even for some, commit suicide… Long term effects are what we're experiencing with him now… a sudden coma…"

A brief silence filled the room at that point.

"Ron did of late complain about having headaches…" Mr. Stoppable stated…

"Yeah come to think of it, he did complain sometimes on the missions…" Kim added

"But how could my Ronald have gotten this disease Anne?" Mrs. Stoppable asked inquisitively

"Well that's just it… it's such a rare event, that it is truly unknown. It's widely perceived that few are born with it… others say that it's linked to cancer, but if that were the case, many others would have the disease…"

"So can he be cured?" Kim asked…

At this point Anne looked away for a moment. The silence alone caused everyone's heart to skip a beat. Jean gripped her husband's arm tight. Kim bit her lip and clasped her hands so tightly together, that that began to show red. Anne still hadn't said anything, when Ron's father spoke up…

"Anne, we trust your words… whatever it is, just say it…"

She looked to them, then placed three images of brain scans on a white fluorescent background…She then turned around, holding a small pen…

"I'm not sure…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the success rate for saving those with it is only twenty five percent. Everyone who has experienced the disease has all been in their early forties to mid fifties… and even then, their severity was only a minor one…"

"But Ron's only twenty!" his mother exclaimed

"Not only that, but he has the most severe case of anyone yet…"

Everyone in the room stared at Mrs. Possible as if she were a ghost. It was all so much to bear. The fact that he almost died… and still _could_ die… then the glimmer of hope that shone through blackened, stormy clouds like a ray of light and be dashed by darker clouds still was for the most part… unbearable. Kim sat there and immediately her mind was filled of all the good times she shared with Ron… even the times they fought. She needed the memories running in her mind to keep her from breaking down… Mrs. Possible caught their attention again…

"Have a look here at these images. The first is a normal brain image, the second of a forty two year old with the severest case of SADR and lastly, the one of Ron's…"

Everyone's eyes were focused on Ron's CT scan. It was the darkest of all the images. It was as if literally storm clouds had covered parts of his brain, where as the other image of the forty two year old showed small splotches…

"The only thing that could trigger this type of mass expansion would be something that could in its rarest case, alter brain wave patterns or enhance his mental activity exponentially…"

"Mystical Monkey Power…" Kim said sadly… causing everyone to look at her.

It was probable cause… considering the feat he had performed in saving the world two years earlier. If he could do what he did, then it was quite probable, as it would have a lot to do with the mind. At the time, only James Possible, the tweebs and Wade knew of Ron's feat thanks to the tweebs' spy sattelite. In time Ron's family and Anne were told of it and saw the video capture as well...

"Yes… I'm not outright saying it's the reason, but considering Ron's inexplicable powers, we can't tell just how much of a catalyst it is…neither can we rule it out." Anne stated..

"Wait, it's not just that. Ron's also been exposed to mind control devices a couple times…He was turned evil twice by Drakken firstly, then Electronique." Kim replied. Her head bowed down and held her face in her hands..."

"My God, then it means that Ron's brain has been hyper charged this disease to where it is now…" His father said in shock.

"It sure looks that way. I've called a favor out to the international medical association and the best brain surgeons are here to see if anything can be done."

For her mother to call upon the greatest neuro-surgeons in the world, Kim realized this had to be more serious than anything in the world. A face of worry emblazoned upon her…

"Mom… will Ron ever be Ron again? My Ron? _Our_… Ron?"

"As I said honey I don't know… I can't answer that."

"This is all my fault..." Kim said fighting back tears

"Kimberly! how could you or any of us know what was happening to him? You can't blame yourself for this... it isn't your fault..." Ron's mother proclaimed

"Kimmie, we'll do what we can, so have some faith... for Ron's sake." Anne stated as she directed it to Ron's parents…

They looked at each other and then nodded to Anne…

"As we said, we trust your word… and also your actions…"

Anne nodded in acceptance. Just then, a page came to her to be met in the main doctors' conference room…

"That must be them… I have to go…"

"We'll be here in case anything more comes up… please, keep us informed." Mr. Stoppable asked.

With a nod, Anne quickly stepped out of the waiting room and headed off to the conference room.

**Moments later,**

In the doctors' conference room, Anne was greeted by other neuro-surgeons… the best in the world. They were studying the extent of Ron's disease some hours earlier. They had already set the table with all the information of the disease and also of Ron's results. To say that they were shocked was a grand understatement.

"This is highly impossible! I've never seen anything like it…" One surgeon proclaimed

"Yes… never in so young a person and never has it been this severe" the second surgeon stated"

"But would it be possible for us to operate on him? I know the success rat was low but" Anne's words were cut by the third doctor…

"Even if we do, it would take nothing short of a miracle to help him now. The spread is too severe…"

"You mean you're not even going to try? Isn't there something that we could do?" Mrs. Possible's voice became one of despair…

"Anne! Settle yourself. I understand the position you have in the situation, but you called us here for this reason and this is the reality of it. We won't be able to remove enough of the spread to keep it from returning. It's spreading too fast for a man his age… the only thing that can be done now, is to make him comfortable…"

The words pierced through Anne's heart like a spear. Her eyes felt heavy. Tears slowly fell. She felt a hand touch her shoulder…

"You know as well as we do… this may have been a lost battle from the start… I think you should prepare the young man's family for the outcome…"

"He is part of my family…"

"We're sorry Anne…"

The doctors looked at her with sadness of their own. They knew she was hoping that they could provide some sort of good news… that everything would work out. But it wasn't the case. The surgeons left with Anne still standing there… trying to stop herself from crying.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all again for all the support and reviews. Well it seems as if it's going to be a tragic sitch for Ron's family... not to mention Kim and her family as well. Be sure to tune for the next chapter soon.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Kim Possible and all associated characters are copyright Disney

* * *

CHAPTER 5

* * *

(Step…step…step…)

The walk back to the waiting room was the longest Anne Possible had to… she could feel her heart sinking with every step she made. As a doctor, death was something you had to deal with on a regular basis, but you had to hold your head up… the hospital didn't only have one patient to attend to, but many others that would need a steady, calm and professional being to assist them.

(Step…step…step…)

But this wasn't just anyone… this was Ron, the young blond haired man who supported her daughter in everything she did. In many ways she loved him as though he were her own son… and in others he already was. She always thought that Ron was the right person for her Kim… she always hoped that one day, they'd not just be best friends, not boy or girl friend, but husband and wife. Bit it wasn't to be.

(Step…step…step…)

The sound of her shoes impacting the floor made her spine tingle for some reason. She thought in her heart, that in these walls of this very place she was walking in, that she could save him… that everything would be fine. But in her professional mind, she had already known the outcome and it took the best of the best to bring her back to the reality of it.

(Step…step…)

She reached the waiting room and stopped short of opening the door. She tried hard to fight her tears. She had to face everyone, not only as a doctor, but as a friend... which made it just that much harder. Just then, a warm embrace caused her to look about quickly…

"Honey…"

It was James. Anne's eyes met her husband's and immediately it became clear to him…

"Ronald…"

She nodded. He held her while still looking into her eyes…

"Stay strong honey… they need you to be right now."

She nodded in acceptance. Raising her head, she tried her best to regain her composure and then entered the room. As she did, everyone's attention suddenly turned to her. Anne felt like she could be somewhere else. In addition to those already there, Wade and Monique were seated next to Kim. Monique herself was visiting on vacation, when she got the news. Rufus was on Kim's shoulder. As she saw her mother, Kim rose from her seat, heading closer. But then she saw in her mother's eyes something she rarely saw… pain and tears. She slowly turned away. Ron's parents spoke up…

"Anne?"

She tried, but couldn't hold herself together. She just shook her head and began to cry softly. That was as clear an answer that could be given. The Stoppables knew how professional Anne was and to see her this way confirmed the worst. Mrs. Stoppable held her husband and sobbed. Her husband held her as he cried silently. Monique couldn't believe it.

"No... Ron... you can't go down like this boy... not like this..."

Suddenly everyone was startled when they heard loud banging behind them. Everyone turned to see Kim, punching the walls hard and screaming…

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL! … HOW COULD YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME? … I PRAYED FOR HIM! … YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY THE ONE MAN I'VE TRULY EVER LOVED!"

Kim punched the walls until it began to crack… the rough edges cutting her fists. every punch getting weaker, every sob louder...

"Oh Kim…I got you girl…" Monique went running to her. Kim turned and hugged Monique tightly…

"It's not fair Mon… it's so not fair!" she yelled as she sobbed openly. That alone caused everyone to tear up. Even James himself couldn't help but shed a tear as he held his wife. The tweebs sat there quietly with their heads down. They didn't cry as heavily, but the shock was just as strong…

"Oh man… Ron's gonna go"

"And he isn't gonna come back…"

"This so sucks" Said in unison.

Rufus sat there sobbing as Hana was next to him…

"Brother?"

The little girl knew there was something wrong and outside of her usual jovial self, she was extremely quiet. After what felt like an eternity of sadness and a river of tears, everyone pulled themselves together as best they could.

"Will… we at least be able to see him?" Kim asked… still trying to dry her eyes…Monique still held her.

"Yes… we'd all like to do so if it's at all possible…" Mr. Stoppable said…Mrs. Stoppable nodding as well.

"I'll arrange to have him sent to a private room… but I think it's best we all go home and try to get some rest. We can come back tomorrow…" Anne's professional nature regained itself… though not fully.

At that point nobody argued her words. Everyone agreed to go home, though reluctantly. Tomorrow, they would come and visit Ron... even if it meant saying goodbye.

**The next day,**

Kim had awoken late. The night had been traumatic to say the least. She hardly slept, as memories of Ron kept flowing through her mind. She never realized just how much of an impact Ron had in her life. There were times she took him for granted. Now she was facing a life without him. She had just freshened up when the house phone rang…

"Hello?"

"Kim dear, hurry and get to the hospital… Ron maybe about to pass on"

"What? Mom? Why didn't you wake me?"

"I had to leave early. There was another operation I had to do…"

"Someone could have waked me!"

"KIM! Now isn't the time. Please, just come to the hospital right away…"

Kin had not expected it. She was hoping that she'd be able to just sit there with him at the hospital…just talking so that he could hear her. She'd do it till she had to leave for England again… or till he died.

"Snap out of it Possible! He'd have hated for you to be this way…but… it's just not going to be the same…"

She tried to convince herself, but slowly tears took her face again. With that, she grabbed her keys and jumped into the Sloth, heading for the hospital. When she arrived, she met his mother in tears. His father as well as hers consoling her…

"Am… am I too late" She asked desperately

"No, but he's close. She couldn't bear to see him that way…" Her mother stated.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes honey. You have him to yourself one last time…"

Kim hated those words, but had to accept it. But just as she was about to step inside, Hana took her hand…

"Sister see brother…"

A little smile came to Kim's face. She envied the little Asian girl, wishing that she herself could have that innocence concerning this. to now experience the pain she was feeling in her heart. She entered the room and closed the door. The sight and sound she met was horrendous…

"Ron…"

The only thing she could say as she beheld him. He lay there on the bed, his arms bandaged from where he cut himself. He was gasping for air, but they were short, heavy gasps. Every breath was like a bat striking Kim's heart… she trembled... she began to cry.

("Come on Kim, you can do this…") she said to herself…

She sat next to him…brushed his hair out of his face and kissed him on his cheek…

"Ron…"

She took his hand…

"Hey… I came to see you. Can't come home and not see you… I, well… I… I'm no good at this… I'm gonna miss you. I'm gonna miss hanging out… you know… going to bueno nacho, watching TV, the missions… even the stupid arguments and stuff that used to tick me off. Oh Ron. I wish I had a miracle right now to save you. I love you so much… I just don't know what I'm gonna do when you're gone. We were like the well oiled machine… even when we had problems, we were great."

Ron's heartbeat began to go erratic. His breaths longer and gasping heavier. Kim held him, tears in eyes…

"I'll always love you."

Alarms shrilled as Ron's pace slowed… and slowed… till there was the distinct sound of a flat line.

("I will always… love you.)

Kim lowered her head and cried hard… Ron was gone. The one person her heart cherished in life, taken away. But just then,

(Beep)

The pulse came back… once, then twice. Kim raised her head to see Hana on top of Ron… her fingers on each hand pressing onto his temples. Her eyes, now not the dark ones she was used to, but silver. Kim rose from her seat and stepped back in shock. Hana smiled and simply said…

"Brother…"

A faint yellow light took Ron's forehead. It glowed faintly, but surrounded his entire head. The light lasted for what seemed to be a few seconds… maybe a minute, after which the glow faded. Kim could feel something in her body feel light… his pulse raised to a normal state… his breathing, slow and rhythmic. She stood there still in shock, watching Hana…

"Hana, what did you do?"

"Brother!" This was all the little girl said, while smiling at Kim. She jumped into her arms and laughed her usual, exited manner. Just then…

"K… Kim?"

Kim snapped her head around as she heard it. Her eyes widened... she couldn't believe it. She edged closer to him and held his hand... which she felt close on hers… his eyes slightly opened...

"Ron!"

Kim threw herself into his chest, hugging him…

"You're alive! I... I thought I'd never see you again…" She said as she wept…

"Wh…where was… I going?" He said hoarsely, oblivious to his situation.

By now everyone had heard Kim screaming Ron's name and ran in, thinking that he had passed. But when they entered, the sight was more than many could handle. Everyone stood there speechless… Ron raised his head…

"Hey…K…P. Why is… everyone… in my roo" He couldn't finish the question as he went unconscious again.

"Ron… Ron!"

"Kim, what happened? How is he…"

"I don't know mom… but it's gotta be a miracle."

"Ronnie?"

His mother fainted before she could say anything else… Anne ordered some nurses to help her. Mr. Stoppable assisted his wife. He himself could hardly believe...

"Listen everyone, go back to the waiting room. I have no idea what's going on, but I'm going to have the doctors check him" Anne said... still trying to shake off what she had just seen...

Everyone left still confused and speechless and went back to the waiting room, eagerly awaiting news to this shocking turn of events. But for Kim, she already knew.

"Hana..."

* * *

Author's note: Bet you all didn't see that coming... neither did I to tell you the truth... I only started writing it this afternoon LOL! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites, adds, etc. Especially, Samurai Crunchbird, Kwebs and Cajunbear. Your inputs greatly influence me to continue.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Kim Possible and all associated characters are copyright Disney**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

**

**In the research lab,**

Nothing in all the years that Anne Possible has been a top brain surgeon had prepared her for what she was seeing before her eyes. A young man who just moments ago, was condemned to the afterlife, now for the lack of a better term… risen from the dead. She went through the results of his CT scan over and over… spending almost two hours trying to find a logical, medical explanation.

("No traces of the disease present… how could this be?")

She actually had the operators of the machine recalibrate it three times, believing there was something wrong with it. It took another patient to be scanned and the results accurately posted, for her to realize that it had been functioning normally.

("This… this is impossible… or really it _is_ a miracle…")

And a miracle it was. She was at a loss to understand it, but she only had one lead that may give her any sort of idea… her daughter.

**Later,**

Anne made her way back to the waiting room. She felt her muscles tense slightly, as a little nervousness set in. It was somewhat thrilling… no, it was damn near wonderful, to be able to give her friends and family such good news. She pushed the door leading to the waiting room open. Immediately, all eyes turned once again to face the direction of the door. She made her way inside and promptly sat near her husband and daughter. Expectant eyes now cast their gaze upon the good doctor… she couldn't help but smile…

"Ron's going to be just fine…"

Those very words brought an exited cheer from everyone, especially Ron's mother… who earlier had fainted at the sight of her son awake…

"Oh Anne… thank you! I don't know how you did it, but thank you!"

"I would have accepted if I knew what I did as well…" Anne replied, looking away…

At that point, a brief silence entered the room. Once again confused faces set upon the good Doctor…

"I don't understand… what do you mean?" Ron's father asked inquisitively…

"I mean I'm unsure. In all my years of being a surgeon I've never seen anything like this. Ron shouldn't even be alive, much less able to be awake, but he is. And what makes it even more amazing is that all traces of the disease is gone… it's nothing short of a miracle…"

"Y… You're kidding!"

"I kid you not…"

There was initial shock and confusion about the turn of events… it's not everyday something such as this occurred. But for Mrs. Stoppable, it could only have been one thing…

"Oh, our prayers have been answered…praise to thee for watching over our son…" His mother said…

"Well he's going to be here a few more days so we can monitor him and take a couple more tests to make sure all is indeed well…"

"Anne, thank you…" Ron's mother said, taking Anne's hand in hers…

"No, I don't think you should…"

"He's your son as much as he is ours Anne… if it weren't for you, we'd have never known what was happening to him…"

Those words uttered by Ron's mother were met with a blush from the female brain surgeon. She was accepted as his mother as well… not something that you expect to hear from one's parents…

"Well, in the words of my daughter, it's no big. I'm glad to know you see me that way…"

"We always have Anne… you and James…"

"Thank you."

"Well, I think it's safe to say, disaster averted. I think we should all get home and get some rest ourselves…" James advised…

"Yes, I think that's a good idea…" Mr. Stoppable agreed in saying."

"Well I have some more things to finish up here, so I'll see you all later. Oh Kimmie, I need to check those hands of yours…"

Kim agreed and rose with her mother. As everyone was leaving, Hana leaned over her adopted mother's shoulder, waving to Kim…

"Bye… sister"

"Bye Hana…"

"Honey…let's go to my office…" Anne called out to her daughter.

**Moments later, **

In the privacy of her office, Anne sat her daughter down as she pulled a chair next to her. She began checking her hands and the small bandages from where she injured them punching the wall the day before…

"Mom, I get the feeling that you didn't call me here to check my hands…"

After many years of crime fighting, not to mention living with a brain surgeon, you tend to pick up on certain traits and intentions.

"Well… I really have rubbed off on you…"

"Mom, I know what you're gonna ask and admittedly I have no idea…"

"Kim…" She knew that tone… not to mention she gave her daughter the original puppy dog pout…

"Mom… oh alright…"

"Don't worry honey, you can trust me, as you always have…" Kim paused for a second at those words…

"I know what I saw… but I still don't believe it…"

Kim went on to tell her mother about Hana… and of what she did in the room with Ron. She gave up only the information on a need to know basis… still trying to preserve the secrecy of Yamanouchi and Hana's power as best she could…

"A…amazing… she is one special child…"

"Yeah, she really is…but mom, this is all I can tell you. Please promise me you won't tell anyone…"

"My lips are sealed dear…"

Anne smiled for a moment, but she couldn't help but wish that she knew just a little more. In any case she ruled it to the logical fact that Hana possessing mystical monkey power was why she was able to help him. But, she chose not to pursue it any further, for the sake of not only her daughter, but for keeping Ron and Hana out of the world's cruel and prying eyes. While some would marvel at that type of power… others might perceive it as evil and a threat. She faced Kim, then realized that a couple tears had rolled down her cheek…

"Honey? What's the matter?"

"I thought for sure I was gonna lose him mom…I thought I'd never see him again."

Anne hugged her daughter. Kim could feel a pillar of support embracing her very spirit…

"Would you like to see him?"

"What? I thought that he was doing extra tests and stuff…"

"No, that's not till later. Besides, I think he might want to see you… he needs you right now more than anything…"

"Mom, you rock!"

Anne smiled at her daughter…

"You owe me two grand kids for that…"

"MOM!"

Anne laughed at her daughter's look of surprise. She knew that Kim hadn't seen it coming…

"Come on dear, we'll talk about it another time…"

**Moments later,**

Kim slowly entered the private room, where Ron lay. Her mother said she'd be back, as she had to file some paperwork. As she edged closer to the bed, she couldn't understand why she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach… almost like the night they kissed at the junior prom. She leaned over him… caressing his face, then taking his hand. A smile came to his face, before slowly opening his eyes…

"KP… I'd know those hands anywhere…" His voice said hoarsely

"Well, you'd better… else we'd have a little problem wouldn't we?" She said sternly… causing Ron to look away for a moment…

"How's everything? You know… vacation and stuff?"

"Better now that I'm here with you…I thought I'd never see you again." Ron paused for a moment… seemingly lost in his thoughts…

"So this really… wasn't all a dream…everything really happened…"

Kim didn't know how to answer. She knew that within those words… those feelings; she had a part to play in it…

"Um…about that… the chip thing…I really messed up on that one…"

"No… I messed up again like the dumb buffoon I am… and I really did decide to slit my…"

He stopped short at those words… his eyes drifted away from Kim. His face grew long with sadness, as he gazed upon the various machines monitoring his vitals. But it was seeing the bloodied bandages covering his wrists that caused him to go back to that dark moment. He hung his head, looking away.

"Ron you're no buffoon… and we all love you. That's just how the sitch goes…"

But her words didn't reach him…

"Ron?"

"I'm sorry…" Small yet increasing sobs could be heard through his faint words…

"Oh Ron… it's gonna be ok…I got you." She leaned onto him and held him… she couldn't help but tear up as well…

"I just… I can't…" Failing to complete his words, he cried heavily, trembling in her arms… his tears falling onto her.

"I got you Ron… l won't let go." She replied, choking up.

The two lovers were in each other's arms sobbing, with Ron letting all his feelings out. At the door, a smile came to the face of Anne, who secretly watched them from the moment they embraced. She herself couldn't help but wipe a little tear from her eye while viewing the touching sight. She closed the door and left them there for some time. In her mind, it was the first step to healing… acceptance.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, it's winding down now... the final chapter is coming up. Thanks to all for the reviews and great comments. There is no greater sitch than writing Kim Possible.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Kim Possible and all associated characters are copyright Disney.

Author's note: Well this one was fun to write... I tried to give it as best an end as I saw fit... emphasis on 'tried'. Nonetheless I thought it was a great story and I'm glad that many of you felt the same way.

To those three who always read and review my tales (you already know who you are) I thank you for always reading and reviewing. Thanks for showing me where I fell off a bit and where I could improve. Thanks for the kind words as always...

To everyone who has read or review this and any others I've wrote, I thank you for taking the time to. Thank you as well for the support and advice.

Well, until another story comes, as we say in my part of the world..

WE GO SEE LATER.

(Salutes)

kaiokken

* * *

**CONCLUSION**

* * *

"Ok Ron… what do you see?"

"Um… Bueno Nacho…"

Many weeks have past since Ron's near fatal incident. After a few days of subsequent CT scans and monitoring, he was deemed fit to leave the hospital. But it would take almost a month before he could use his hands properly, due to the injuries he inflicted to his wrists. His scars, serving as a reminder of that dark moment…

"And this one…"

"Hmmm, Bueno Nacho…"

(Raised eyebrow)

Mrs. Possible eventually informed him about his medical condition, which was met with shock and disbelief, especially at the point that he was told he as about to die. But he remembered oddly enough, that in what he thought was a dream, that he saw a great yellow spirit, who had their hands on his head… then, a sudden white horizon opened up behind the spirit, which had begun to fade away. The white light blinded him, and when he refocused them, there was this one, beautiful sight in his eyes to behold… Kim.

"Alright… what do you see here?"

"Ummmm… well… "

"Let me guess… Bueno Nacho again?"

"Yes thank you…"

"No Ronald, the picture…"

Due to the extent of the disease, and because depression was the main symptom, Ron was confined to a one hour visit each week with Mrs. Possible, who would analyze his mental state and just generally chat with him. The task would only take five weeks… which for Ron, was one week and six days too much…

"Oh… well I'd say… yep! Bueno Nacho!"

(Sigh)

Ron had been shown inkblot images used to determine one's mental state… so far he's only seen one thing… which was honestly driving Mrs. Possible nuts…

"Ronald, are you even trying?"

"Yeah Mrs. Dr. P, but it's just that I'm so hungry, I could eat some nacos right about now…"

"Well I guess something is wrong with you…"

"Huh? Oh man, do I have to go back into the kitten thingy again?"

"It's a cat scanner Ronald… and no, I was only joking…"

"Are you sure of that mom?"

Both heads turned, to see Kim standing at the door. She was listening in on the conversation and having a laugh at Ron's answer to all the images. She sat next to him…

"So how's my emo BF today?" she said with a snicker…

"Emo enough to be with you…" He retaliated…

"Hey!"

"You started it…"

"Don't make me call Monique for you…"

That statement made Ron to look around wildly, then cower behind Kim. In his days after regaining consciousness, she came to visit him. He remembered how mad she looked…

(Flashback)

"_Now you look here boy…if you ever scare me or Kim like that again or do anything stupid like that, I'm gonna act a fool up in this place so bad that you'll need more than a shrink to help your butt… got it?"_

"_Yes maam…" _Said in the highest pitch voice he could muster…

"Yeah you better act like you know…"

(Flashback)

"Where is she?"

"Ron, she was only kidding… she didn't mean it."

"Oh yeah sure… you weren't in _my_ shoes…"

"Eww, I really wouldn't…" She replied mockingly… covering her nose

Ron looked a little depressed, to which point Anne spoke up…

"Ronald, you must not hide your feelings at all. Always talk about whatever's on your mind… no matter what's bothering you…"

His head was still facing the ground…

"Oh come on… I was only kidding…" Kim stated

"It's not that… not that at all…" He replied in a somber tone.

"Well… don't bottle it up Ronald… just say it…"

"I… I don't want you to go…"

The comment made the ladies Possible glance at each other, then reset their gaze upon Ron…

"Well… you know… you say I gotta say how I feel... It's not the same without you… You can do anything… and when I'm close to you, I feel I can do anything too. But it sucks cause it's hard to concentrate without you around. You and me are like a well oiled machine… dunno why I said that, but it just sounds right. Oh, forget it… I guess maybe I'm just being all dumb and stuff about it..."

Kim reached over and hugged her boyfriend. She remembered when she told him at his darkest hour that they were just that… a well-oiled machine. But she also understood Ron's sitch. She had been contemplating long and hard about whether to ditch college and keep an eye on Ron… especially now that he was aware of and removed the chip. She blamed herself partially for what had occurred and prior to almost losing him; she didn't want to go through that again. But she also had a reputation and expectations from her family to uphold…

"I have a confession to make…"

Kim's words caused all eyes to cast upon her. Whenever she uttered those words, it meant she was at her most serious…

"I, kinda… don't wanna go back without you either…"

Anne glared at her daughter in disbelief…

"Young lady, if I hear from you what I think you are about to say…"

"No mom, I'm not saying that I won't go back to Cambridge, but can't leave without him… I can't lose him again. I can't be that far from him ever…"

She said this, while clutching Ron's hand…

"KP you're beginning to sound like me… not good. Hey, it's cool… you have your life to uphold. Don't change em for me…"

"Ron, I've always felt this way. Remember you said this to me on our graduation night? You really didn't believe me when I told you I was scared too?"

"Kim possible doesn't get scared… well except over giant cockroaches…" Ron stated. She shivered at the thought…

"So not going there. Anyway, I am human you know… Ron I love you. This whole thing made me realize even more that I can't live without you either…I've taken you for granted lots of times and I did some stuff I shouldn't have… but after almost loosing you, I'm not ready to do that again… ever"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I can't be Kim possible without Ron Stoppable…"

She kissed him on his cheek. He blushed slightly at that comment… But soon after, a large growling emanated from Ron's stomach…

"Aww man, my mental health requires nacos…"

"Nacos?"

Kim and her mother both said at the same time. They paused for a moment before Anne jumped up amusingly in the style of her daughter…

"Jinx! You owe me a two gra..."

"Uhh Mom, gotta go! Ron's hungry… see you later!" Kim ran off quickly, grabbing Ron's arm…

"Um KPppppppppppp!"

They ran out the door. Anne couldn't help but laugh hard in her office… she almost fell out of her chair…

("Everything's going to be fine.")

**At Bueno Nacho,**

"Aaaaaah! Oh my beloved naco… where've U been all my life?"

"Ron, you ate Nacos yesterday…"

"That's how good it is…"

Kim and Ron sat in the establishment that came to define many things in their life. In many ways, it was pivotal in forming and building their own relationship…

"Hey, you still haven't told me why you ran out on your mom…"

"Trust me… you don't wanna know… for a while… a long, long while…"

"Ok… weird…speaking of which, you didn't have to say those things for me… you know about going back…"

All it took was a glare from her…

"Ok yeah… you did…"

"A little secret Ron… I've been having trouble studying away…I kept thinking about you too." She whispered

If there could be any one shocking statement out of all he heard so far, that would be it. Kim was always the one to manage missions and schoolwork. Not to mention pass with flying colors. So to hear this now from her, meant that he really had more of an effect on her life then he previously thought…

"Wow… I guess I didn't know how much shine there was in my Ron shine…"

"Apparently, me neither…"

They continued enjoying their meal, when a small bustle came from behind. They looked around, to see a middle aged man dressed in a black suit, along with what seemed to be a bodyguard…

"Mr. Stoppable?"

"Mr. Smarty?"

Ron almost turned white in his seat. Instinctively, he quickly groomed himself and stood up. But the multi millionaire set him back down…

"I didn't know you came here to eat sir…"

"Of course my boy… Nacos are a delight! Anyhow, I've been trying to contact you, but you haven't been returning any of my calls…"

"Oh, well, you know… old cell phone… terrible coverage and stuff…"

Ron did his best to cover himself. He knew eventually that he wasn't the cause of the Smarty Mart pet store incident, but found it hard to face the man who threatened him with not working anywhere around Middleton again…

"Son, you don't have to make excuses… I was wrong for blaming you about the incident and firing you. I want you to know that I've posted your extra salary for your time away and also gave you a raise in them…"

"What? I don't understand Mr. Smarty… why?"

"The reason is simple son. You're a motivated young man and you get the job done. Good men like you are hard to find. Not to mention hearing about what happened to you, I felt quite responsible…"

Ron felt his ego boosting…

"Wow, thanks Mr. Smarty… for everything…"

"Well son, my pleasure. Now, your job is still available for you if you want it…"

Now Ron had a decision to make. Choose between the stability of a job he has come to know so well or taking a chance with the one person who knew him better than most… the choice was easy.

"Um Mr. Smarty, I may have to decline… see Kim here's going back to England and I think I wanna go with her…I'm really, really sorry…"

Mr. Smarty looked at him, then glanced at Kim, to whom he nodded…

"Well, it's a shame to lose you as an employee at the Smarty Mart Mr. Stoppable… but I understand."

"Thanks sir…"

"But would you reconsider if I told you that we opened a new branch called the Euro Smarty?

"Euro Smarty?

"That's right my boy. Smarty Mart Europe. And we have branches all over the UK, France and Germany. I could do with a motivational person as yourself over there… think you're up to it?"

If Ron could smile any wider, his face would have torn off. He rose from his seat, highly excited…

"Oh, I dunno what to say Mr. Smarty! Thank you…" As he shook his hand…

"It's fine… now let me leave you two… I have nacos to enjoy…" Mr. Smarty promptly collected his order and left.

There was nothing that could be said to describe the joy in the young blonde's heart. He was going with Kim, he would be able to afford to go and he had job security…

"Well, looks like everything's gonna have a happy ending…" Kim stated…

"Not yet…" Ron replied, before leaning over the table towards Kim. Instinctively, she followed and just as they were about to lock in an eternal kiss…

(Beep, beep, bee- deep)

"Kissy time Wade… bad timing…"

"Not that I'd like to see..."

"What's the sitch?"

"Motor Ed's on the move again. He's been tearing up the highways… literally. Nobody can stop him…"

"But we can…" She glanced in Ron's direction… "So… up for it?"

Ron's face beamed with a smile…

"KP when I'm with you I can do anything."

"Wade… we're on our way."

THE END


End file.
